A Queen Among Thieves
by castingcurses
Summary: DISCONTINUED. OutlawQueen arranged marriage AU. Regina is to marry the barbaric king from Sherwood, Robin of Locksley, after he wins her hand in a cruel bid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I promised you guys a fanfic over the summer! I plan on working on two, but the other is still a work in progress for now. I really hope you enjoy this one! Please follow/fave and review if you did!**

* * *

"You are to do what they ask, Regina," Cora says, her eyes boring into her daughter with such an intensity that it makes her knees go weak. "These men are making long journeys just to see you and the winner is spending a fortune to buy your hand in marriage. Make their time worth while or else you'll be punished."

Regina swallows thickly, her heart hammering away in her chest. She's nervous, no, downright afraid, of what this day brings for her. By tonight she will be leaving with a man, a king, perhaps two or three times her age, who's already had a wife and children at one point in his life and seeks nothing but a pretty face and a nice body to use for his own pleasure. Her mother promises her power as a queen, but she knows she will get none of it, and she doesn't want power, but she doesn't want to become a sex slave to a cruel old man either.

But she must obey, or the consequences she will face will be severe. She's already lost Daniel, the man she loved. Her mother had found them, cooped up together in the stables with the horses one night, whispering about running away together, and she had took him, right there before Regina's very eyes, she had plunged her heart into his chest and took his life. And so, all Regina can do is reply with, "Yes, Mother," lest her disobedience earn her the death of her chestnut gelding, or worse, her father.

Cora looks anything but satisfied with her daughter's answer, but by now, she should know Regina wouldn't dare disobey her again. "And remember, you must heed your husband's every word once we have found you one. You must obey him, spread your legs and give him his pleasure, bare him his children."

Regina nods once again, casting her gaze down at her hands. She swallows thickly, watching as her fingers tremble. She clenches her fists, trying to get them to stop shaking. "Yes, Mother," she replies again, barely above a whisper. She's scared, so, so scared because she knows she's inexperienced. Far beyond that, she's a virgin, and she's heard that these men, these kings, will take her rough, the way they like it, a pleasurable experience for them, but not for her sensitive virgin areas that haven't been touched by a man.

Regina wants to ask her mother about the marriage bed, but she knows she will be reprimanded for her questions. The only thing she knows about sex is what she's gleaned from her nursemaid, Joanna, and the other maids in the castle. From what she's gathered, most men prefer to take women like a wild stallion would take a mare, pounding into them from behind, and that they aren't gentle. Once she had been brave enough to ask Joanna if this were true, and the woman's only response to her question had been, "Not if he loves you, my dear Regina."

She knew that not a one of those cruel kings awaiting her would ever love her. They had hearts hardened by power and only lustful desire, and neither of those things came close to love. And anyway, could she ever bring herself to love again? Certainly not, for Daniel was the only chance she would ever get at love.

* * *

The maids finally finish with her after what seems like hours. A final pin is put in her hair, holding her dark curls in an elegant bun on top of her head. Regina stares at herself in the mirror when the maids finally move out of the way to let her finally get a glimpse at their handiwork. She doesn't look like Regina, who is only eighteen-years-old, barely a woman. Instead, she looks much older, like a woman, poised, queenly, beautiful. And she hates it.

Her face is powdered to the point where her skin appears white. Her lips have been painted red with dye and her brown eyes pop with whatever sort of makeup the maids have put on her eyelids. Her chest is powdered in the same manner to her face and the crafty work of contouring makes her breasts look much bigger than they actually are. The makeup gives way to the actual dress, and a tight corset furthers the contour work on her breasts, certainly her mother's doing to make her womanly assets to seem more desirable. Her dress is white, white as the snow, and is nearly translucent. She thinks she can see the outlines of her breasts and nipples through the gown and she has to fight her arms to prevent them from covering her chest. She looks seductive and that scares her.

Before she has a chance to do much else, Cora makes her way into the room and the maids scatter to stay out of her way. Regina can feel her mother's eyes on her, criticizing, condescending, cold and sharp, much like a snake's. She looks for flaws, prowling around her daughter like a predator would circle its prey before coming to a stop before her. For a moment, Regina thinks she may actually get a compliment from her mother, but all Cora says is, "They're ready. Let's go."

Regina follows her mother down the familiar hallways of the home she will leave tonight. A part of her is glad that she will leave this place, and another part is terrified. She isn't gaining or losing anything by leaving. She will only depart from one abusive home only to be delivered into another and surely, she can't find another soul quite as cruel as Cora, though she fears that whoever her husband will become tonight will come close.

When Regina and her mother reach a set of double doors, they are pulled open by a couple of guards and give way into a grand room with men milling about. All eyes avert to Regina as soon as she enters the room and the attention makes her skin crawl, because immediately, the rude remarks and leering eyes land on her, taking her in. Regina feels like a brooding mare brought before eager bidders, and Cora was the auctioneer. And really, what was the difference other than the fact that Regina was a human and not a horse?

She might as well have been a horse.

Regina stands before the group of men and stares down at her hands which she has clasped before her, not daring to look at a single one of them. Men shout things at her, comments she would rather forget, and her mother stands there, looking ever so smug, as she waits for things to die down. After a few moments, Cora allows the men to approach, to get a closer look at Regina. They crowd around her and she can only take it as they touch her in places that nearly make her retch to think about being touched. A few of them heft her skirts up, and thank goodness Mother allowed her to be covered there. Thankfully, after several minutes of this, Cora calls them off so the bidding can begin.

Regina can only wait as the numbers rise, as men turn to leave, disappointed and not willing to pay such high prices for a young, inexperienced woman. The number of men dwindle quickly and for a moment, Regina hopes that the cost will chase them all away. That is, until she hears a voice calling an amount that nearly makes her head spin to even fathom. Everyone left turns and walks away, grumbling in disappointment until Regina stands in the room with just her mother and the man who had bought her.

"I suppose she's yours then. Money up front, and you take her with you tonight," Regina hears Cora saying, but her voice is far, far away. Her mind spins dangerously fast and a dull ache settles behind her eyes.

In fact, Regina doesn't realize that the man has spoken to her until she feels a not-so-gentle squeeze on her arm from her mother. Regina's head shoots up until she finds herself face to face with the man who will be her new husband.

He's much younger than she expected, maybe slightly older than her, but he can't be by more than a few years. He's tall and muscular, something not common among kings. He has sandy hair and a bit of scruff on his face, but not enough to qualify as a beard. And to top it off, he has the clearest blue eyes Regina has ever seen, as if the ocean had settled in his gaze.

"Regina," Cora hisses. "This is Robin of Locksley, King of the Sherwood Forest. He's to be your husband."

Regina swallows, eying him with uncertainty. She's heard of the Sherwood kingdom and its people. Apparently, they live a nomadic life, they're hunters and gatherers, and barbaric ones at that. They raid other kingdoms, they slaughter entire villages, they rape women and children. She knows none of this for sure, but the rumors make her wary.

She realizes their leader, their king, has a hand held out to her and she reluctantly places her own in his palm. He lifts her hand and presses a kiss to her knuckles, which seems like a very civilized gesture for the king of the barbarians. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he says and smiles, but the smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. Regina doesn't trust him. He may not be three times her age like she had expected him to be, but he could still be a horrible man.

"You too, Your Majesty," Regina replies automatically, even though it's a lie. She isn't glad to meet him in the slightest. In fact, she's terrified of him. She lets her hand fall to her side when he releases it from his grasp and uses it to pick up her skirts as she bows to him.

"None of that, milady," Robin states, placing a hand on her shoulder to help her stand straight again. "Where I come from, a queen doesn't bow to her king. They are equals. And you may call me Robin."

"I'm Regina," she says, only hoping that what he's said is true, that she will be treated as his equal and not like a brooding mare.

* * *

He wasn't ready to take a wife. His kingdom was still suffering the loss of his father, he still was suffering the loss of his father. He had just had his coronation a week ago, before they had come to him and said he had needed to find a wife. He didn't want any of the women from his kingdom. They'd been vying for his attention since he was a small boy, and they were only interested in him for his power and the status that would be granted to them if they were married, so he vowed to find love outside of his kingdom, because love was what he had wanted to find, and what his parents promised him he would find before he got married. But the universe had other plans, plans that started with King Leopold of the North.

Leopold lived a wealthy life with his wife, Queen Eva and their ten-year-old daughter, Snow White, the heiress to the throne. He had paid Robin an unexpected visit, had said he came to pay his condolences, to congratulate the new king, and propose him with the one thing he needed–a wife. Surely, Robin thought he meant the princess, Snow White, an offer which he was planning to turn down, for he could not make a wife out of a child, but Leopold came to him, saying that his wife's brother, Prince Henry, and his wife, Cora, were planning to give their daughter away to any man who would pay the most gold coin.

The king confessed that his niece, Regina, was barely eight years older than his daughter, barely a woman, and that men his age would be trying to take her as a wife, and that those men had less than good intentions for her. He wanted Robin to take her as his wife, since they were close in age, only four year's difference, and since he knew that he would treat her right. Leopold would pay everything, and he would even give Robin extra, so long as he would deliver Regina from the lion's den.

And so, Robin had agreed because he needed a wife and his kingdom needed money, setting off that day to make it to the manor her family owned, which was a four day's journey away. He was a bit nervous to take a foreign wife, for every queen in the past was of Sherwood blood, but he had already vowed that he wouldn't take a wife from Sherwood and he intended to live by that promise and the one he had made to Leopold.

When he had first laid eyes on the woman he was to marry, his breath was stolen. He hadn't been sure what to expect since Leopold hadn't given him any details, but she was very beautiful, with dark hair, skin kissed by the sun, and eyes the color of whiskey. However, she looked sad, as if already she had endured much pain. Surely, this mean of bidding for her hand in marriage had to be degrading, but Robin was determined not to let any one of these men have her. He planned to outbid them all.

And he had.

Regina is nervous standing before him now. He can tell by the way her hands tremble when she takes his. He can feel her skin quivering beneath his lips when he brushes a kiss to her knuckles. Even her voice shakes and he can't help but feel a pity for her. He wants to assure her that he isn't there to hurt her, that he's come to save her actually, but there will be time for that later. He's done all the soothing he can by sharing a piece of Sherwood's customs with her–the king and the queen are equal in Sherwood.

Cora invites him to dinner while the maids prepare Regina for departure and Robin agrees because the journey is long and he'll need a good meal in him before he sets off. Regina, he notices, does not join him for supper. Instead, he is bored to death by Cora rambling on about Regina, about how she started her womanly bleeding five years ago, how she is strong and does not sicken easily, how she will be fertile and bare him many children, as if she needs to further convince him into marrying her daughter.

It isn't like he has a choice. He's just as forced into this marriage as she is because he needs a wife and his kingdom needs the money.

When dinner is finished, Regina is packed and ready to set out on their journey. Robin helps lead her out to the carriage, his men following behind with her luggage which they strap to horses.

Robin moves to help her inside the carriage and she places her hand in his, ready to be hefted up when she freezes. "Wait, can't I at least tell my horse goodbye?"

"Why leave him?" Robin asks. "He is welcome to come along. You're going to need a horse anyways. If he is trained and well-behaved, bring him."

"But Mother said–"

"Your mother no longer has any say over you," Robin says, and his voice must be firm with his anger at her mother and the way she controls and treats her daughter, for Regina flinches, so he softens his voice to avoid spooking her further. "Come along, lead me to your horse and we'll fetch him together."

Regina throws him a smile then, the most dazzling smile he's ever seen. She has plump lips and pretty teeth. She turns and leads the way, back through the pastures overgrown with heather and other wild flowers, back to an old, rickety looking stable that looks out of place against the grand manor in which she lives. Robin follows her inside, noticing that the old stable holds several fine looking steeds, until she stops in front of a stall containing a beautiful chestnut horse. He's the color of the sunset and Robin doesn't quite recall seeing a horse that red before.

He watches Regina as she clicks her tongue, calling the animal to her. He approaches his stall and sticks his big head out, his nose bumping Regina's shoulder. Her hands press against either side of his cheeks and she lays her forehead against the white patch on his forehead.

"Hey, Rocinante," she breathes, her hands stroking either side of his face. She's got a knack for horses, Robin realizes, and he wonders if she's a good rider, too. "We're going to go to a new home. How does that sound?"

The horse grunts, as if he's trying to reply and Regina smiles.

"Good, then let's go," she says as she grabs the bridle that rests beside the stall. She hooks it up before letting her horse out. She keeps a firm grip on the reigns, because Rocinante seems suddenly wary of his new visitor. The distrust Robin sensed with Regina earlier must be transferring to the horse. They say that the animals can sense what their master is feeling. But Robin will soon show both his soon-to-be wife and her horse that he doesn't mean to harm them.

Regina wordlessly leads the way back through the fields where they meet the caravan that is ready to go. Rocinante is taken by one of the stable boys that traveled here with Robin, and he thinks he sees a flicker of sadness in the depths of Regina's warm brown eyes when the boy comes to take her horse, but he's not sure what to make of it.

This time, he helps Regina up into the carriage and follows her in, shutting the door behind them. The carriage begins to move and they're on their journey back home.

"Did you eat dinner? You'll need your strength. The journey back to Sherwood is four days and it's a rough one," Robin says, studying the woman across from him. She hasn't met his eyes yet, not once, and currently, she's staring at her hands.

"I ate," she replies, but she does not look up. Robin watches her jaw flex. He sees how tense her shoulders are. She's still afraid of him.

"Good," Robin says after a moment passes between them in pure silence, save the sound of the horses' hooves against the dirt road carved through the forest. "If you get hungry, or thirsty, or if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't," Regina answers, but something tells Robin that he'll have to keep checking up on her.

For now though, he wants to focus on gaining her trust. This may not be the marriage solidified by love that he had dreamed of as a child, but it was a marriage and Regina was his wife, or soon would be. She would be with him for the rest of his days, and he may as well start trying to build a relationship with her. Besides, not all hope was lost. There was a chance that he would fall in love with her someday.

"You're going to love Sherwood Forest," he began, deciding he would try and acquaint her with her new home. "It's nothing but thick trees that are as tall as mountains with leaves so green, they look like something out of a painting. There are rivers and outstanding waterfalls so crystal blue that they seem to reflect the sky. And there are millions upon millions of wild flowers that grow on the forest floor and they come in all sorts of shapes, sizes, and colors. Sherwood's got to be the most beautiful place in all of the Enchanted Forest."

Robin watches Regina's expression. It looks as if she's trying to imagine what he's described. She looks pleased with what she hears and he hopes that his home will soon begin to feel like hers.

"I must warn you, however. You're the first queen that Sherwood will ever take from outside her kingdom. Every other queen has been born with Sherwood blood coursing through her veins. Our people will be curious and skeptical of you at first, but I'm sure they'll warm up to you quickly," Robin says and then adds, "I know I have."

He thinks he sees a smile ghost across her lips, there one moment, gone the next, but he cannot be sure. But, he hopes to see it again soon. He hopes that his words have planted the seeds of trust within Regina, and that she'll warm up around him soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry an update has taken so long! I've just been struggling with a writer's block and every time I begin writing, I get an awful headache for some odd reason, but I've managed to push through to bring you this next chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

The journey back to Robin's kingdom is an exhausting one. Regina finds it strange how one could be riding in a carriage with horses doing all the work and still be so tired day after day. Needless to say, she doesn't do much socializing with her husband-to-be. They ride in the same carriage but they hardly speak. At first she thought Robin would try to initiate conversation, but she supposes now, after she's involuntarily managed to shut down his attempts to talk to her, he's given up. However, as much as she thinks she probably should talk to Robin, she's grateful for the silence that rests between them. It gives her time to think, time to gather her thoughts. Maybe that's what wears her out so much, all of her thinking. Her father used to tell her that her mind could run all day if she let it. Nowadays, that's all that kept her going.

Nights on the road are very nerve wracking. All Regina wants to do is eat her supper and retire to bed once they've made camp. The men get the fire going quickly and within the hour, dinner is served, but they sure do take a long time to finally fall asleep, no matter how exhausted she is. Regina lies awake listening to their hearty laughs and loud conversation for several hours before it finally quiets down, as the last of them slip off to their tents for the night. She wonders if it'll be the same way at Sherwood. She wonders a lot of things about the land she will rule as queen. She knows nothing of Robin's kingdom and he had made it clear that she was a foreigner to his people.

On the final leg of their journey, Regina finally decides to spark a conversation. Robin has long since given up trying, and now it's time to prove that she can speak after all.

"You didn't tell me much of your kingdom," she says. "All I know are what others tell me."

Robin turns to her, his blue eyes cool and serious, lacking their warmth that she had seen when he had first met her just days ago. "And what were you told?" he asks.

Regina licks her lips to wet them, but her mouth is suddenly dry. She hopes she does not offend the king with what she's about to say. "They say you live in tent villages and lead nomadic lives. You're hunters and gatherers and not a civilized people," she says. "In fact, they say you're barbarians, that you attack villages, kill men, and rape and enslave the women and children."

Regina watches as Robin swallows thickly. "That is what the kingdoms say about mine, now is it?" he asks, looking miffed. "That we are savages?"

"That is what I have heard, not what everyone believes," she replies, turning away from him, fear bubbling up inside of her.

"And what do you believe?" Robin asks. "How do you think we live?"

Regina shrugs her shoulders. "I-I don't know. I don't think I believe them. So far, I have seen men who like to drink and laugh a lot."

Robin laughs a little at that and Regina manages a small chuckle of her own. "My Merry Men, I call them. They're my elite guard, the most trusted men in my court, all good ones too," he says and his face suddenly falls. "They're not savages."

"I didn't mean any offense by what I said," Regina says quickly. "I was only–"

"I'm not upset at you," Robin says. "I just wish my kingdom would get the respect it deserves. The only man who treats me as an equal and not a barbarian is your uncle, King Leopold."

"Your people–"

"See me as their king," Robin interrupts. "I've always been their prince, and now because of my father's death, I'm their king. They don't see me as their equal. They see me as a way to power, glory, and riches. They see me as some sort of damned god to be worshipped."

"I don't see you that way," Regina says, her voice quivering a little, not wanting to anger Robin further. She hadn't known he felt this way about being king.

Robin's sharp eyes meet hers. "No, you don't," he agrees, his expression growing distant, hurt even. "You're afraid of me. Just like those who feed you lies."

"I'm not afraid of you," Regina says softly. "Admittedly, at first, I was. But that was because of all the other men who were bidding on me. I didn't want to end up with a cruel man and now I can see that the man I did get paired with is kind and honorable and his people are, too. I am still scared. I'm scared because I have to marry a man I don't know, I have to help him rule a foreign kingdom which has never housed a queen without their blood, and much is going to be expected of me as their queen. I am scared because I know nothing of this place I am to live for the rest of my life, and I'll know no one there. Not even my husband. I'm not scared of you, though. Just of what's to come."

Robin reaches across the way and takes Regina's hand in his. "That fear I understand," he says. "Ever since my father died, I have had an entire kingdom depending on me to make sure they are taken care of and protected. At least I will have a queen by my side to help me rule, but I fear our marriage as well. You're a stranger to me, as I am to you, and I always thought that when this moment came, I'd be happily in love with the woman I was to marry, to share a kingdom, bed, and children with."

Regina pulls away from Robin when he brings up those three things. She wishes now that she would have paid attention to the teachings she'd had as a child about being queen so that she could rule now, for she had always thought she would get out of marrying into the throne. She had underestimated her mother. She wishes she had asked more questions about the marriage bed, for she knows what she's overheard, and she's sure this king before her has had plenty of practice on the women in his kingdom. And children. Oh she was not ready to be a mother, as much as she wanted to become one someday. She had just come out of childhood and into adulthood on her last name day for she was only eighteen, and a child couldn't raise a child.

"Why don't we tell each other a little about ourselves," Robin says, breaking the silence and thus, Regina's thoughts. "It'll help us become more acquainted with one another before the wedding."

Regina nods. "Very well. What do you want to know?" she asks.

"Before we left, you went to the stables to fetch your horse," Robin states. "You were very good with him, gentle, soothing, and you knew what you were doing. I take it you like horses?" Regina nods so he continues. "Do you ride?"

"Yes," she replies, smiling a little. Thinking of her horse and the jumping courses she would ride him on made her feel giddy with freedom.

"Who taught you?" Robin inquires.

"My father," Regina says. "He insisted he taught me himself instead of hiring a tutor. I've been working on my riding since I was ten."

Robin smiles. "It seems you have not only learned to ride but to bond with horses."

"Well, I suppose. I've always had a special bond with Rocinante. We have been together since the day I watched his mother give birth to him," she informs. "Our stable boy had the real knack for horses. They all loved him more than they loved me. Sometimes, I think that even Rocinante would pick him over me," Regina says, her face growing nostalgic as she spoke of her stable boy, her Daniel.

"Were you friends with this stable boy of yours?" Robin asks innocently and Regina knows he has no idea of what happened to the stable boy.

She nods, however, deciding not to get into it. Maybe she will tell Robin of Daniel someday, but not now, not while the wounds are fresh and her fiancé is a mere stranger. "Yes," she answers. "We were."

Robin must sense the hesitation in her voice because he stops then, deciding not to prod further. "So what do you wish to know about me?"

"Anything," Regina answers, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm sure there's more to you than being a ruler of a kingdom. So tell me. Do you have any favorite hobbies?" she asks.

Robin is silent for a moment, deep in his thoughts. "I love horseback riding and archery but since I was crowned king, I haven't had much time for either of those. Well, for fun at least." Her fiancé's face grew grim.

"Then just what have you been firing your arrows at?" Regina asks, frowning slightly.

"The ogres are seeping into our lands ever since the Dark One started driving them out of King Maurice's realm. We're trying to push them north where the civilization grows less and less, but it's hard work and I'm losing soldiers trying to keep the ogres out if the villages," Robin says with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," Regina says. "I'm sure you'd rather be saving your people than wedding a stranger."

"Actually, wedding you will help protect my people," Robin replies. "You see, your uncle, King Leopold, gave me the money to place the highest bet. He wanted me to save you from a terrible king husband who wouldn't treat you right. He knew I needed a wife and knew I'd be good to you so he was willing to offer me money and then some so I could save his niece. The extra money granted to my kingdom will help supply my troops, buy more men, and hopefully, help support my subjects."

When Regina gave him a look, Robin continued.

"Driving the ogres out has cost my kingdom a lot on armor, weapons, and men. We are running low on money and we have had to raise taxes. However, the people can't pay when the ogres destroy their crops and ruin their villages. They have no means of getting that money to us," Robin says. "Recently, I've been having my Merry Men raid nobles from enemy kingdoms, making them up to be a band of thieves, to get the extra money."

"Stealing from the rich and giving to the poor?" Regina asks.

Robin nods. "Yes," he replies. "Until your uncle's proposal came along, that's what I've had to do. I know it isn't honorable but my people are suffering and it's helped. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"I'm sorry it's come to that," Regina says sympathetically. "I hope our marriage benefits your people and I admire that you care so much for them. Most kings would throw those who couldn't pay their taxes into jail. Leopold is a kind king as well, but he doesn't tolerate those who cannot pay. And my grandfather, King Xavier, is not a nice man at all. Sometimes he just does what he does for fun."

"Thank you, Regina. I try to be a great King like my father was. He had much compassion for his people. As do I. And I have faith that our marriage will help me stay on track with the legacy he has left behind, Robin replies in full confidence. "But I will warn you... while I have much hope that our marriage will help my kingdom, many in my court do not approve of a foreign queen. They'll try to do anything to ensure I chose one of the noblewomen of Sherwood to wed instead. I won't give up on this though. Your hand will help me save my kingdom, and you are a much better choice than any of those conceited women in my kingdom. They envy the title of queen just for power and riches. You seem to be generally interested in the people."

Regina nods, taking in this information with a troubled heart, but also glad to see Robin doesn't see her as he does most women. She doesn't want to be a queen but she will help those she is put in charge of in any way she can. While her heart is true, she is worried about what those in Robin's court would think of her. "If I'm going to make a good impression, I should know more about your kingdom," she says after a moment.

"Don't worry, I've already arranged that," Robin says. "Among your many servants is a girl we call Tink. She will be your tutor. She will teach you about our culture and customs. She'll teach you the dances, what to wear, how to do everything, really. And she will teach you our language."

Regina swallows thickly. "You speak another language?" she asks nervously.

Robin nods. "The elves were first settled in Sherwood Forest, once upon a time, before the humans drove them away or intermarried with those remaining. Every Sherwood man and woman has Elvish blood in them. We're all one with nature, take strongly to archery, and to honor our ancestors, we speak the Elvish language. Most of my people are not fluent in the common tongue. As royalty, I was forced to be to communicate with other kings and kingdoms. But, in order to gain the people's respect, you'll have to become a true Sherwood queen and that means you'll have to learn our language."

Regina nods slowly. "I will try my best," she assures.

"Tink will make sure you learn quickly. Elvish is much easier to learn than the common tongue, milady, I assure you," Robin says and reaches across the way to take her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "You needn't worry about learning our ways. They will be easy to catch on to. Now, when we stop for the night, it will be at our home and I need you to be rested up. You're going to be very busy leading up to our wedding. Get some rest."

Regina smiles and nods before closing her eyes and sinking into a light, uneasy sleep.

* * *

When Robin wakes her, the sun is long gone from the sky, the trees are thick and as big around as a house and not an ounce of light trickles through their canopies. Regina climbs out of the carriage to find herself confronted by a large tent city illuminated by bonfires and lanterns. The tents are very large, colored in what appeared to be red and gold, and a banner with a rearing lion hangs from each one, flowing in the wind. It is actually quite a beautiful sight.

"Your people are right about one thing," Robin says. "We are nomadic people. We do live in tents, but these are some of the finest tents you'll ever live in. Come with me, I'll show you to yours."

Regina begins following Robin through the tent city, a few men following behind, carrying the couple of trunks she had brought with her belongings. One of them brings along Rocinante, who has his ears pricked in curiosity as he surveys his new surroundings.

"My men will take your horse to be with the others," Robin informs as the guard begins walking away with her gelding. "He'll be fed, watered, and cleaned, ready for you to see him in the morning."

Regina hears half of it, but she immediately tunes out the second a large, gray beast with glittering yellow eyes is standing before her, sniffing at her skirts. Her breathing picks up and she takes a step backwards, but the creature follows, the fur on the back of its neck prickling.

"Robin..." Regina breathes in fear. Her first night in Sherwood and she's about to be eaten by the largest wolf she's ever seen.

"Cael, no," Robin says sharply, waving his hand to shoo the beast away. The wolf hesitantly takes two steps back and stares at Regina with its golden eyes that seem to glow in the darkness. Robin turns to Regina then. "I'm sorry, milady, he gets very curious about strangers."

"Th-that's a-a..." Regina stumbles over her words.

"A direwolf," Robin says, bending down and beckoning the creature with a wave of his hand. "Bigger than any wolf you will ever see. They're extraordinary hunters and are given as pets to royalty. When we are married, you'll receive one of your own."

"They don't..."

Robin laughs and takes Regina's hand, guiding her down onto her hands and knees before the beast. His head is double the size of hers, his limbs as thick as tree branches. He stands at the height of a pony and the muscles ripple beneath his heavy gray pelt,

"As fearsome as they look, direwolves are loyal to their masters if raised from pup to adult. They'll never turn on you if you treat them kindly and they will always heed your command," Robin says as he scratches the large wolf behind the ears. "Cael won't harm you, milady. Go on, give him a pet. It's the easiest way to win his heart."

Regina hesitantly reaches her hand out, drawing it back quickly as the wolf sticks his nose out to sniff her, but she regains her confidence and places her hand on his muzzle and then on top of his head where she gives his fur a few strokes. Cael lowers himself to the ground and shows her his belly.

"I suppose he likes his belly rubbed, too?" Regina asks.

"Well yes, but he's telling you that you're his boss. He knows me as his his alpha and he knows you are to be my mate. Therefore, you are above him now," Robin informs. "He will listen to you once we teach you Elvish."

Regina smiles and rubs Cael's belly. He leans up and licks her chin. She never imagined she would let a wolf this close to her throat before, especially one so big and powerful. "Cael. It's a lovely name. What does it mean?"

"Archer or arrow in Elven," Robin replies. "Cael was just a pup when I got him a few years ago and a rambunctious one at that. He always chose the most inopportune moments to visit the archery range. Needless to say, he took an arrow to the leg and that's how he earned his name."

"Poor guy," Regina says, growing more comfortable around Robin's pet wolf. She was growing anxious to get her own, wondering what it would be like to raise and befriend such a magnificent creature.

"He's got the battle scar as evidence. Now he knows better than to get in the way of a bow knocked with an arrow. It was a good lesson to him. It's saved his life many times now," Robin chuckles and stands up, helping Regina to her feet. "Well, come on, I'll show you to your tent."

Robin leads Regina along and Cael follows behind them, keeping close to the side of his new alpha female. As they walk along, she feels the gazes of many who peer at her from their tents and she is grateful for the fearsome sight of the direwolf whose gaze makes them shy away.

Finally, they arrive to a tent that's quite large but rests near an even bigger one. "Your tent is linked to mine if you need anything. This one is temporary. You'll come stay with me after the wedding. Go ahead and sleep, you'll need your rest. My men have put your trunks inside and so you can use your own pajamas for tonight."

Regina nods and heads inside, heavy footsteps following her. She turns to see Cael in the entrance, begging to enter.

"Cael, come on, you big oaf. I don't think Regina wants a big, smelly wolf in her tent," Robin says. If Regina isn't mistaken, the direwolf seems to frown.

"He can stay," she says from inside and pats her leg to invite Cael in. He actually isn't as scary now that the candles from the tent illuminate him, allowing Regina to see his face. His eyes don't glow now. In fact they're big and pleading like a dog who wants a bone. He's actually quite cute. "I wouldn't mind the company."

"Very well," Robin says from outside. "Send him over if he's a bother."

When she hears him walking away, Regina fastens the tent, leaving her alone with the huge, carnivorous beast. She begins changing and turns to look at the wolf who has settled at her feet. "Mother would be throwing a fit if she saw this," she says as she slips out of her dress. "She always warned me not to go near a wolf and here I am with one at my feet, bigger than what I've ever seen."

Cael looks up at her and wags his tail. He doesn't look her in the eyes, however, and she supposes it's a dominance thing since he knows she is his superior.

Regina slips her gown on and heads over to the feather mattress on the ground, covered in fur blankets. She sinks beneath them with a sigh, glad to be in an actual bed and not just a pile of blankets on the floor of a poorly made cloth tent as she had been previously.

Cael comes over and joins her, plopping down nearly on top of her.

"You're too big to be laying on me," Regina grunts and rolls out from beneath him, giving him more room. He takes up most of the cot, but she likes the comfort of knowing this animal will rip the throat out of anyone who may come to harm her in the night, though she doubts that will happen, it makes her feel safer. "Goodnight, Cael."

The direwolf lays his big head down on her chest and Regina runs her hand through his fur. He's not as soft as she expected. His fur is course and bristly, but also very thick. She discovers a softer undercoat and supposes he's made for the cold winters that Sherwood is known for. Regina sighs and lets her eyes fall closed. "I may not know anyone here but at least I have you as a friend... and Rocinante," she tells the wolf, who seems to already be asleep.

She tries her best to get some more rest, but she spends most of her night wondering about what is to come the next day. She's very worried about learning from Tink, about facing Robin's court. She's worried she won't be a good queen and all of her thoughts make sleep nearly impossible, but it eventually comes.

* * *

 **I'm really nervous about the whole elf and direwolf thing. I almost took it out, but I've been obsessed with** ** _The Lord of the Rings_** **and** ** _The Hobbit_** **for years and thought including elves into Robin's culture would be fun and unique since many writers have done the whole "Enchanted Forest/arranged marriage AU".**

 **Also, I recently started watching** ** _Game of Thrones_** **after reading the book series and again, I wanted to try something new with my fanfic so I thought adding direwolves to the mix would be different. Also, Robin's culture is inspired by the Dothraki with the nomadic lifestyle and living in camps. I really hope this stuff didn't deter people from reading this fanfic. I just don't want my fanfic to be like so many others of this kind.**

 **Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think! I hope to try and update again soon. I'm sorry for the almost month long wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry my updates have taken such a long time again! I've been gone for two weeks on a big camping trip and then to summer camp where I was a counselor to some of the kids. But I'm back now and ready to update for you.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina was roused early the next morning by her servants. She had about five of them, all grim-faced, dressed in natural colors such as green and brown. Their dresses were very simple as well, just as servants were in Regina's manor, back in her home between King Leopold and King Xavier's kingdoms. However, her maids back home were kind to her, but the looks she received from these women were cold and unfriendly. They didn't talk, just pushed open the flaps of her tent to allow the sun to shine right in her face to wake her, shooed Cael out with a whistle, and practically yanked her out of bed to get her ready for the day.

Lessons, right. She has lessons with Tink today so that she can become accustomed to such a different culture and more importantly, be its queen. She does not feel like a queen right now as she sits in a wooden tub with servants bustling about her, telling her things in Elvish and when she cannot understand, they move her this way or that or bend her over or lift a limb very roughly with their rough hands. Even the bath salt they use is coarse and it rubs Regina's skin red and raw, for it is used to more delicate methods of cleaning. Her hair is lavished in oils after the assault on her poor, now tingling skin and she is grateful that at least now, her handmaidens aren't jerking her body in ways she didn't know it could move. However, they do make comments about her now in which she still cannot understand, but judging by the steely looks and crude smirks and laughs, Regina knows it's anything but complimentary.

Once she's done with her bath, the women dry her off and dress her in a loose fitting dress of forest green, no corsets thank goodness, embroidered with golden string. The maids tie her hair back in a half up-do with intricate braids and little white flowers being woven into her hair. They only give her a light dusting of makeup, a bit of powder upon her cheeks, nose, and forehead to give her a healthy shine, a bit of eyeliner on her upper and lower lids, a dash of light brown eyeshadow, and faint pink lip stain to give her lips that extra pop. By this time, Robin has come calling for her and when Regina hears her own language, she feels relieved to finally know what someone is saying.

"Good morning," Robin greets as he makes his way into the tent. The servants immediately bow to him, but he doesn't notice. His eyes are fixed on Regina. "You look beautiful today, it is nice to see you in my kingdom's clothing. After your lessons today, we'll have you fitted for a tailor but I think you're around Marian's size, given you fit into her clothing pretty nicely."

"You mean this isn't mine?" Regina asks as she stares down at the dress. Pity, she thinks it is beautiful.

"No, I'm afraid not, but Marian doesn't mind sharing," Robin says and when Regina gives him a look when he refers to this other woman, he elaborates. "My sister-in-law, married to my younger brother, John."

Regina smiles and nods. "Ah. I thought the firstborn always married first," she says.

"Maybe if our parents arranged our marriages but they believed in love and wanted us to find the right person and well, John did," says Robin. "And she's a lovely woman and a great mother. I'm sure she'll have a lot of wisdom to give you about marriage, so if you need to confide in someone, confide in her, as I will confide in John."

"So, your brother and Marian have children?" Regina asks curiously.

Robin smiles wide. "Yes. They were married at eighteen, much like you. They conceived on their wedding night actually, and they have a healthy two-year-old son named Roland. I love that boy as if he were my own. You'll meet Roland and his family today and I guarantee he will be all over you," Robin explains.

"You said royalty learns the common tongue," Regina says as Robin makes his way to the tent's exit and holds the flaps open for her to leave. "Do John, Marian, and Roland know it?" she inquires as she ducks down and exits the tent, Robin following close behind.

"Yes, of course. Anyone in the royal family knows," he replies. "Roland is learning both languages simultaneously and can understand both of them. He's two so you may not understand his responses but he can understand you," Robin chuckles.

"Good to know," Regina replies, feeling a bit relieved now.

The two of them begin to make their way through the camp, which is bustling with early morning activity. Regina feels many eyes glued to her as she follows Robin as he weaves around tents. They are judging eyes and she finds herself looking away to avoid their cool gazes. She hears whispers in a language she can't understand but when she sees the muscles tense in Robin's back, she knows it can't be good.

Robin leads her to a large bonfire in the center of camp where there are several people gathered around. Cael is there waiting for them, his tail wagging happily the minute he sees Robin. Regina notices a few other direwolves lurking about, a particularly small one, little and boisterous enough to be a pup, accompanied by two larger ones.

Suddenly, there is a voice nearby, deep and amiable, but speaking gibberish she doesn't understand. Regina looks up to find a large man making his way over, one of the direwolves getting up to follow. The man glances at her, but doesn't say anything to her. He and Robin exchange words in Elven and Regina stands there, shifting her weight nervously.

"Regina," Robin says suddenly and holds his hand out, beckoning her forward. She gently takes his hand and moves to stand by his side. "This is my brother, John."

"Hello," the man says with a smile. For as bulky as he is, John isn't an ugly man, he just needs to sport a bit of restraint at the buffet, Regina thinks. He's got thick, dark, curly hair that reaches his shoulders and black eyes. Had Robin not told her, she never would have guessed that this was his brother. "It is nice to meet you, Regina."

"You too," she replies with a polite smile. John holds his hand out to her and Regina takes it. He gives it a firm shake and lets go the moment a pretty dark-haired woman approaches, a young child sharing her complexion hoisted on her hip.

"You must be Robin's fiancée," the woman says. "I'm Marian, John's wife, and your soon-to-be sister-in-law," she introduces and moves one hand away from the boy she has in her arms to shake Regina's hand.

"I'm Regina," she replies and shakes the young woman's hand. Her gaze falls to the little boy who hides shyly against his mother's shoulder, peeking up at Regina with a little smile, big brown eyes, and the most adorable pair of dimples she's ever seen. "And you must be Roland," she says. "Your uncle told me all about you."

The little boy raises his head with a smile and nods. "I am," he says tenderly.

"You're darling," Regina says, grinning at him.

Marian looks up at Regina. "You like kids, huh?" she asks.

Regina nods her head. "Of course," she replies. "They're precious."

Marian smiles and sets her son down as the little direwolf Regina had seen earlier came running over to him. "Perfect. You'll be a great mother someday," she says. "And maybe Roland will have a playmate soon."

Regina feels a bit taken aback and feels something knot in her stomach as she thinks about the marriage bed and more importantly, what has to come from that. She isn't ready for this, even if it is one of her duties as queen to give her husband pleasure as well as give him a son.

Robin clears his throat quickly. "Regina and I have plenty of time for that, Marian," he says with a frown. "We still need to teach her all there is to know about being a queen of this kingdom and we still need to get married and form a relationship before we think about an heir," he says. "We didn't have the pleasure of falling in love that you and John did. We need to work up to that."

Regina feels herself let out a breath of relief, one that must be audible because Robin, John, and Marian stare at her for a moment. "I-... uh, yes, we plan on focusing on us before anything else," Regina confirms.

Robin nods. "We'll see you two later. Regina needs to get her breakfast so that she can start her lessons with Tink."

"Uncle Robin?" Roland's timid voice says. "Are you still gonna play with me today?"

Robin bends down to his sweet little nephew and taps him gently on the nose. "Of course I am, lad. Just let me get Regina settled in first, okay?" he says.

"Okay," Roland says before Marian lifts him up into her arms again.

Robin turns to Regina and offers his arm which she loops through her own. She lets him lead her to the fire and they sit down together on one of the logs. They're immediately served platters of eggs, sausage, and porridge for breakfast. Regina eats her meal, which is surprisingly the best breakfast she's ever had. Cael sits before Robin and Regina and begs for their food, practically drooling over the sausage. Regina can't help but chuckle, but Robin shooes him away, clearly not as amused.

"Come on, he's just hungry," Regina says and smiles. "And he was giving you the puppy eyes."

"I know but he knows how to get his own food when he gets hungry. I don't want him bothering people while they're eating or get used to having humans feed him," he explains.

"I guess that makes sense," Regina replies. "He is still a wild animal after all."

Robin nods. "Exactly," he says. "So, what are you thinking so far?" he asks curiously. "Of this place..."

"It's certainly beautiful," Regina replies. "I've never seen a forest so enchanting. And they call it the Enchanted Forest where I live. This is where the real magic is," she says.

"And where it really came from, too," Robin says. "But you'll learn more about that with Tink. I am glad you like your new home, though."

"It's very beautiful," Regina agrees as she takes a bite of her porridge. "I do hope everyone accepts me here."

"They will," Robin assures. "I can already tell that you are kind and have a beautiful soul. They may be wary of you now but you'll grow on them. My–our subjects will fall in love with you, as I hope to do," he says.

"I hope so, too," Regina replies. She then lowers her spoon with a frown. "Robin... What if we can't love each other?" she asks. "What if we find out that we just aren't compatible."

"I won't force you to remain married to me if that is the case," Robin says. "I'll find another wife and you may find another man who will love you if I can't." He sighs softly. "But I already feel a connection between us Regina. Something I cannot explain. I will fight every day for love, I will try my hardest to make you happy, even if it isn't with me."

Regina can't help but feel touched at his words. He is willing to try so hard for her, a perfect stranger, and she will try for him, too, and for Daniel, because she knows it would be what he would want, for her to find happiness and love and she thinks that maybe Robin could be that. "Thank you," she says. "I will try my hardest for us as well. You're a wonderful man, Robin, and I'm lucky to have you."

"And I'm thankful that your uncle let me know about you so that I could save you from men who wouldn't want the things for you that I do," he says. "At least here with me, you're safe. I won't hurt you and I won't let harm come to you." It is then that he leans in and presses a quick kiss to her cheek. It is a small gesture, but it still steals her breath away. "We aren't allowed to touch until our wedding but I couldn't resist," he says with a smirk that shows off his dimples and puts an amiable crinkle around his gorgeous blue eyes and Regina feels as if she's been put under a spell. "But now we must get you to Tink. She's waiting."

Robin stands and hands his plate off to a servant before gently taking Regina's empty one from her hands, one that is plucked away by a servant as well. Robin offers his hand to Regina after that and she takes it in her own, letting him lead her back through the maze of the tent city she still must learn her way around. After turning this way and that, Robin leads Regina into one of them. Regina is greeted by the sight of a young blonde girl who looks much to pretty to be a handmaiden, even though Robin assured Regina before that that was all she was.

"Your Majesty... my lady," she greets Robin and Regina almost immediately and bows to them. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you," she tells Regina.

"And you," Regina answers. "You must be Tink."

"Yes, I am," she says. "I'm going to teach you all there is to know about your new home, and don't worry, I'll make it as easy as possible."

"I hope so," Regina replies and smiles at her.

Robin clears her throat to remind the two of them he's still there. "I'll leave you both to it then. Regina, I'll be back for you at lunchtime," he informs.

"See you later, Robin," Regina says.

"Good day, Your Majesty," Tink adds. Once Robin leaves the tent, she turns to Regina. "So, Regina, let's get started. What do you want to talk about first?"

"The wedding," Regina answers immediately. "I know I should be curious about histories and language and customs but... The wedding will be so soon and I want to be prepared."

Tink smiles and takes Regina's hands. They sit down together on the chaise in her tent and Regina shifts to get comfortable. "I'll tell you all you need to know, don't worry. I want you to have a clear head and if that means going over your wedding ritual, I'll tell you. You deserve to know what happens on your big day."

"Thank you," Regina says gently. "So tell me what happens from the beginning."

"Well, on your wedding day, you'll be woken up and dressed as usual, but in a beautiful gown which you'll be tailored for later. Then, you'll be taken down to the river on a white horse that signifies your purity and innocence. There, you and Robin will be pledged to each other and you'll say your vows. Your palms will be cut and you must press your hands together to signify that you are of one blood before you can wash them in the river. After that, you'll both be crowned King and Queen of Sherwood," Tink explains. "Afterwards, you will depart on the white horse and will be taken to a huge feast. There, you will eat, dance, and be awarded gifts. There will be a ceremony at the end of the night where you will be given your direwolf. After that, you and Robin will be taken to your separate chambers, bathed, and dressed. You will then be taken into his chambers where your wedding night will commence. There you will consummate your marriage. You'll be required to stay with him all night and in the morning, your sheets will be checked to ensure your marriage was consummated and that you were a virgin before your wedding night."

Regina begins to feel nervous as Tink tells her about the wedding night. She is so nervous to bare her body to Robin, to let him take her virginity when he is but a mere stranger. She is worried he won't find her beautiful, for her mother was always telling her that she had never grown into a womanly figure, that she still looked girlish. Robin is a man and he probably wants a woman to bed, not a girl. And that is what she is, she's barely a woman, still a child in her eyes and in the eyes of many others, and she still carries that innocence with her.

"Regina, are you okay?" Tink asks, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yes," she answers quietly. "I'm just nervous about all of this. Robin is a kind man but I am scared to marry him, to give him the only thing I have left of myself. I-... what if I'm not good enough?"

Tink sighs a little and places her hands on Regina's shoulders. "Regina, dear, you don't need to fear that. Robin already seems very fond of you. And you aren't expected to be an expert at sex on your first go. He will understand that," she assures. "He has not been with a woman before either, he too is inexperienced but that is the beautiful thing. As husband and wife you can experiment together, find each other's sexual likes and dislikes and you can become better with each other."

"Can you give me any advice?" asks Regina. "I just... I know how sex works for the most part but I don't know how to give pleasure. How do I make him like it? Or do I just lay there and let him do everything?"

Tink chuckles. "Guys are easy, Regina and you can always make them want more if they know you'll give it. Laying there will be hard once you experience it. You'll see what I mean. Your body will naturally begin to respond to him but there are several things you can do to make him crawl back for more. For one, look him in the eyes. The eyes are the key to a man's heart. No matter what you are doing with him, no matter how silly or embarrassed you may feel, always look him in the eyes. It's almost like you can put a man under a spell just by gazing directly into his eyes."

Regina nods, taking in this new information and Tink continues. "Don't be afraid to experiment. Try new things. For the good of you both, you'll want to find several different ways to bring you both pleasure. It's more fun and it keeps things in the marriage bed interesting. Men always seem to be adventurous in that way, keep up with him, but don't be afraid to say no if it isn't something you like or feel uncomfortable with. Robin is a good man and I'm sure he will understand that."

"Thank you, Tink," Regina replies. "I will keep that in mind and I'll come to you if I need help with anything else. I just hope Robin finds me satisfactory," she says.

"Regina, you're a very pretty young woman," Tink says. "You're the buzz of the kingdom. I'm always hearing the noblewomen go on about how beautiful you are and how jealous they are of your beauty. You are a thing to be desired. Women want to be you and men want to have you. Robin is a very lucky man to have such a beautiful bride. If he is not satisfied with how you look or perform, he is making a mistake."

Regina smiles a little at that. "Thank you, again," she says gently. "I really appreciate that Tink. I feel a little better now."

"Good. You can always come to me for advice or a pep talk. I'm here to help you be the greatest queen Sherwood has ever known and I intend to help you in more ways than just teaching you about this kingdom," Tink says confidently. "Now? Shall we get started? You've got much to learn."

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought! We will be back in Robin's head next chapter and also, you guys will get to see a wedding next update ;) See ya then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I'm not spitting updates out as fast as I used to be able to, but I'm still not recovered from that writer's block that hit me in about April. I also have had a pretty busy summer and now that I have school again, things aren't getting easier.**

 **I'm going to try my best to update on weekends and maybe surprise you with an update on week days if I don't have homework or archery practice among other things. I'm also trying to work on a real book, not fanfiction, for my senior project, and that's taking up a lot of my planning/writing time.**

 **Also I promise this has Robin's POV in it. I just had a little bit with Regina I wanted to clear up first.**

* * *

Several weeks passed after Regina's first lesson with Tink. She slowly began to get a routine for this new way of living. She'd be woken up early in the morning by her pesky servants who never seemed to have a nice thing to say (and Regina was beginning to learn the sorts of things they were saying the more Tink taught her the language and in the least to say, she was not impressed). She'd be bathed and dressed before being sent off to have breakfast with Robin, John, Marian, Roland, and other nobles who lived within Robin's royal camp. Then, it would be off to lessons with Tink where she would work long and hard on the material Tink was having her learn, and then it was lunch, more learning, dinner, and then bed.

That is how it had been for almost a month. But, when the sun rises this morning, Regina knows that change accompanies it and a feeling of worry lodges itself inside of her, along with a satisfying hum of excitement. She's grown to really like Robin these past few weeks, she's excited to be his wife, to share in his kingdom, to finally see if they are really compatible together, if she can really love him. But so many worries tug at her mind. Will she be good enough for his kingdom? For him?

She doesn't have much time to worry about this, for the maids are coming in, whisking her out of bed and into the bath. Today the water is scalding hot, and Regina winces as she steps into it. She keeps quiet though, knows the maids won't change it for her. They instantly begin scrubbing her down with bath salts and oils until her entire body tingles almost painfully. Regina eats her breakfast as she's washed but that is hard to do when the maids are instructing she lift this arm or that one for them. She's then dragged out of the tub for dressing and the maids begin to fit her wedding gown onto her body.

"This one is way too scrawny," one maid says. Regina hates that she can understand some of what they say now, especially today when she knows a man will finally see her naked and a very important man at that.

"Her behind is much too big," another comments and Regina's lips turn down into a frown. "I'm having a hard time getting the bustle on." She tightens the article of clothing and makes Regina wince.

"Men like big breasts. This poor girl has hardly any at all! What will the king think of that?" another says and the maids begin to laugh at Regina's expense.

Regina tries her best to act like she can't understand what they are saying. Now that she can understand them a bit more, it is only a matter of time before she tells Robin of their behavior. She would take the beating for now in hopes that her maids would be punished one day, but today, while she is stressed about the wedding, their words cut deeper than they usually did and Regina finds herself fighting tears.

After the maids have her dressed in her wedding gown, they sit Regina at her vanity and they begin to do her hair. They pulled it back into an intricate braid woven with white flowers as pure as snow. Regina takes the time to admire her dress while they work on her. It is graceful and flowing, the prettiest wedding gown you'd ever see. The corset is a bit too tight and it is awkward to sit with the bustle but it is still a very pretty gown. After her hair is finished, the maids apply a light dusting of makeup. Just some foundation to her face and a bit of powder to make it glow, as well as a layer of light eyeshadow, some mascara and eyeliner, and a bit of pink lip stain. Regina is quite impressed by the results as she stares into the mirror at her reflection. She hopes she impresses Robin.

After that, Regina is taken outside where a stable boy helps her into a white mare. She wishes she could be riding Rocinante down to her wedding, but it is custom she goes on a white horse, not her mare is gentle however, allows Regina to rub her neck and fiddle nervously with her silvery mane. Marian makes her way over with a small smile. She's dressed for the occasion, in a beautiful maroon gown that compliments her complexion.

"There is the bride to be," she beams and walks over to Regina. She gives the horse a pat on the shoulder to alert her of her presence. "How are you feeling on your wedding day?" she asks.

"Okay, I suppose," Regina answers and takes a deep breath. "A little bit nervous."

Marian gives her a small smile. "That's to be expected. Even when I married John, I was nervous despite knowing him for years. I can only imagine how you feel. You and Robin have only known each other a month and you are to rule by his side after today."

Regina nods and smiles a little sheepishly. "Yes, that is most of it. I just... there's more to it than that I suppose."

Marian gets a knowing look on her face. "You're referring to the wedding night aren't you?" she inquires.

Regina bobs her head without a word and busies herself with the horse's mane. She braids it, feeling scrutinized under Marian's gaze which just doesn't seem to go away.

"Don't worry about your wedding night, Regina. I'm sure Robin is just as scared as you are. He's never been with a woman just as you have never been with a man," she says. "John and I were nervous at first as well. But your nerves quickly fade away. Believe me."

"Thank you, Marian," Regina says gently as she shifts in her saddle. "I appreciate it."

"No problem Regina," she responds. "I'd better get going but I'll see you down by the river. Good luck!" she called before disappearing into the large trees where a direwolf joins her.

Soon after, Tink approaches and takes the reigns of the mare into her hands as she begins to leads her along down the bank. "Tink?" Regina asks."I didn't expect you to be the one guiding me down the aisle."

Tink turns and gives Regina a wide, pleased grin. She looks very fairy-like, Regina notes. She once again thinks that Tink is much too pretty to be a servant. She looks as if she could be highborn, royalty even. She's too well looked after. "It originally wasn't going to be me, but I talked Robin into it."

"You know, you and Robin seem to be pretty close," Regina observes. "You weren't always a servant, were you?"

"To be quite honest, no I wasn't," Tink says. "But that is a story for another day. Let's just say Robin helped me and this is how I am repaying him, as much as he insists I don't need to," she chuckles.

"There is still a lot I don't know about you, Tink," Regina says as they begin walking down the path into the forest, Tink leading Regina's horse along as she sat atop it. "I consider you a friend, but really, we only talk about Sherwood and never each other."

"Perhaps we will take the time to do that someday," Tink says. "You're right. You don't know much about me, just as I don't know much about you. And it is good for a queen to get to know her subjects and vice versa."

"But you are more than just my subject, Tink," Regina replies. "As I said, you are my friend."

Tink smiles and tips her head to the side. "As you are mine," she says. "So, how are you feeling about your wedding?"

"Very nervous. More so about the wedding night," Regina sighs.

"You're still hung up on that?" her friend asks. "Regina, you don't need to fear it. It's okay to be anxious, I get it, but I don't want you to ruin such a magical day with worry."

"My maids aren't very encouraging of that. They think I don't understand them, but as you teach me more of the language each and every day, I'm beginning to piece together what they're saying about me. It's always negative stuff about my body and if they think it, what means that Robin won't?" she inquires.

Tink sighs. "Well, first off, I think you need to go to Robin with that and have your maids punished. I also think you need to get new ones, let them know that you're in charge and that you can understand them perfectly before they open their mouths and get themselves in trouble. And second of all, I think they're just jealous of you. Most of the women who have seen you are, and even those who have not. You're beautiful, and tales of your beauty have spread throughout the kingdom. Many women are jealous of that, and others by the fact that you're getting to marry the man they've coveted for years." She gives a tug on the horse's reins to help it down a patch of rocky terrain. "The noblewomen especially. They thought they'd become Robin's wife and the fact that he's taken a beautiful foreign girl... well, they're not happy."

"And that brings me to another point. If the kingdom hates me, how do I get them to like me?" Regina asks.

"Just be you. Not everyone is going to like you, but if you be yourself, I know that there will be those who will have no choice but to fall in love with their queen. You've already made an impression on Robin, on his family, on me. And in time, you will win the hearts of your people as well."

Regina can't help but smile at the words of encouragement her friend is giving her. "Thank you, Tink. If I wasn't in such a large dress and on top of a horse, I'd hug you right now."

Tink chuckles. "You can repay me in hugs later. But now... your husband awaits."

As they round the corner, Regina is greeted by hundreds of faces turning to catch a glimpse of their queen-to-be. Her cheeks instantly flush red under their gazes and she focuses straight ahead, on Robin, as Tink leads the horse down the aisle. Music plays in the background, on harps, and fiddles, and lutes, and lyres, as the white mare moves forward with Robin's bride atop of her back. And there, her husband-to-be stands at the edge of the river, hands clasped before him as he stands in his best tunic and fur cloak, looking as handsome as ever. Cael stands by his side, wagging his tail as he sees Regina come into his view. The rest of the royal family stands off to the side, John and Marian and their son, Roland, who looks so adorable wrapped in his best furs with his wild curls combed down, and some others, aunts and uncles perhaps, that Regina does not recognize.

When the horse comes to a halt on the sandy shore of the river, Tink and a few stable boys help Regina off, adjusting her gown before her feet hit the ground. She is then ushered to stand before Robin, where a friar, Tuck, Regina believes his name is, stands to marry them. The music quiets and they are left in the silence of the forest, with the wind blowing in the trees, and then birds chirping in the canopies above them.

"Today we unite to bring together Robin of Locksley, King of the Sherwood Forest, and Lady Regina, your soon to be queen, in marriage today," Friar Tuck announces as the people exchange hushed whispers among themselves.

Regina feels her heart pounding in her ears and she can hardly hear what the friar says next as anxiety shakes her to her very roots. Her gaze sweeps to her feet, and then to the river and the trees beyond, and to the blue sky that peeks through the trees. Finally, she finds her gaze locking onto Robin's. He takes her hands in his and gives them a gentle squeeze. He looks happy, she notes, and she feels herself smiling at him, which he returns wholeheartedly. And then, he is speaking his vows.

"My dearest Regina, I have always been an adamant believer in love and finding love, and I would be lying if I said that an arranged marriage was what I wanted. However, when I found you, you were in need, and I knew it was right to help you. Since then, you have come to live with me, among my people, and in that month, I have discovered the wonderful woman that you are, a woman I know I will have a happy future with," he says and gives her hands another gentle squeeze.

Regina smiles at him as tears fill up her eyes. She blinks to push them away and takes a deep breath to say her own vows. "Robin, when I first met you, I thought that I would be subjected to a terrible marriage, just as I would have been with any king. But you have showed me that I was wrong. You're a kind, honorable man and I have faith that our marriage will be a wonderful one. I hope that this is the first of many days of marriage, and that our love grows strong and unbreakable."

Robin smiles at Regina as the friar announces he may kiss his bride. This would be the first time his lips would ever touch hers. Their first of hopefully many kisses. Regina feels her heart hammer in anticipation as Robin wraps his arms around her waist to draw her closer. He then lowers his head so that his lips brush against hers. It is a slow, sweet kiss, since they are both a little shy around their observing audience, but Regina knows that later, they'd be capable of much more. She pulls back as Robin presses a final kiss to her forehead.

The friar then brings Robin a hunting knife. "And now they will bind their hands in blood to signify their unity as man and wife and as your king and queen," he announces.

Robin holds out his palm and grits his teeth as the knife slices his skin. Regina watches as blood wells up from where he had been cut. She shakily offers her own hand and hisses in pain as her own palm is cut. Before she can concentrate on the pain, Robin takes her hand in his and their blood mixes together. The audience cheers as they hold their hands up and make their way into the river. The water envelopes them until their hands are covered and the blood washes away.

"I now present to you King Robin of Locksley and Queen Regina... your new rulers of Sherwood!" Friar Tuck shouts and raised his hands high. Two men bring forth two crowns, a majestic one made of gold for Robin and a smaller, more elegant one of silver for his queen. They bow their heads and the crowns are placed on top.

The white mare is then brought to them again and Robin helps Regina on before climbing up himself. His arms wrap around her waist and she leans back into his chest as the mare leads the wedding party out.

* * *

Despite only knowing his bride for a month, Robin thinks this is the happiest day of his life. He is now officially crowned the king of Sherwood and he has the most beautiful wife and queen to rule by her side. Not to mention, she looks all the more regal and beautiful with her silver crown atop of her head.

"You make a gorgeous bride," he murmurs as the horse carries them forward, the music and the sound of people following behind. Robin can't wait until the end of the night when he will get Regina all to himself.

"Thank you," Regina replies quietly and tips her head to look up at him, a soft smile gracing her features. Robin feels his heart stutter. He couldn't have gotten a woman fairer than she to marry, and one with a personality he can get along with. One woman who he can love.

He bends down and kisses her cheek. "The rest of our day is going to be rather exciting. Did Tink tell you about it?" he asks, his fingers ghosting across her belly.

"She did. She told me about the feast and the dancing and the gifts," Regina informs him. "And the ceremony where I am given my direwolf."

Robin smiles. "Ah, yes. I picked her out myself. She's from one of the finest lines of royal direwolves. I have worked with her to make sure she is tame and ready to listen to her alpha. Cael liked to help out, too. In fact, I believe in his own animalistic way, he has a crush on her."

"What does she look like?" Regina asks curiously.

"You'll see her soon enough. I don't want to spoil all the surprises," he says and laughs when Regina huffs in disappointment.

They eventually reach the camp and Robin hops off the horse, offering his hand to Regina to help her down as well. She is escorted to her tent by her handmaidens and Robin can't help but notice the look of discomfort on her face as he heads to his own tent.

He strips out of his wet clothes and substitutes them for a green tunic laced with gold and brown trousers and boots to match Sherwood's colors. He throws on a fur cloak before making his way out. Regina is just leaving her tent as well and Robin finds his queen looks even more beautiful in his colors. She's wearing a deep forest green dress that is lose and flowing and requires no corset. Her hair is left down in loose curls save a few strands in the front which are braided back, and those braids are laced with little white flowers. Her makeup is left natural and light and she looks impossibly gorgeous.

"Regina..." Robin murmurs, speechless as she makes her way over to him.

"What?" she asks, her voice shaking a little, as if she's afraid of what he's going to say.

Robin smiles and shakes his head as he places his hands on her biceps and looks her over. "You look stunning in every way," he says and draws her in for a hug. She lays her head on his chest and he holds her close, running his fingers through her silky hair. He can smell the oils she's been bathed in and he memorizes her scent, like lavender and forest and something else simply Regina.

"Ahem..." someone says and clears their throat and Robin pulls away to find John standing there with a smirk and crossed arms as he attempts to chide them. "You're going to be late to your own party, your majesties. You'll have plenty of time for that later," he reminds them.

Robin feels Regina tense in his arms as John alludes to the wedding night. He has to say, he's quite nervous himself. When he was a teenager, unlike most boys his age, Robin hadn't visited the brothels or paid prostitutes to come give him pleasure. He had wanted to save himself for his bride, which he had. But, because he had never had any sexual experiences, he was a little worried about what the night would hold.

"Come on, love, let's go," he says gently as he pulls away and offers his hand. Regina gingerly takes it and they follow John towards the center of the camp where the feast is being held.

Robin didn't get to see much of Regina during their time at the feast. She sat next to him as they ate, but Marian occupied her attention. Robin was glad, though, it was good for his family to bond. It also gave him time to quietly converse with John about the wedding night, even though he had about a thousand times before. John kept assuring him that he'd figure it out in the bedroom and that he should pay careful attention to Regina to make sure he isn't hurting her, definitely this first time, since she is a virgin.

After dinner is eaten, the music begins to pick up to a lively manner and Regina is pulled away to dance. Robin keeps a close eye on her as he mills throughout the dance floor, but he does not partake in the dancing, especially when the noblewomen ask. He won't give them that satisfaction. Finally, he finds Regina by the table with no other men around and he goes to take her hand.

"I have not gotten to dance with my bride yet," he says and smiles at her. "Will she do me the honors?"

"Of course," Regina says gently and allows Robin to lead her out on the dance floor.

People immediately step back and the music slows upon the king and queen entering the dance floor. Robin wraps one arm around Regina's waist and holds one of her hands with the other. They sway to the beat of the music, doing a classic ballroom dance and everyone watches in awe. Robin focuses on his bride and finds her blushing.

"Everyone is staring at us," she murmurs and bites down on her lip nervously.

Robin shakes his head and tugs her closer. "No, they're staring at you, Regina. You're the envy of the night. All the men want you and all the women want to be you," he explains. "I think this is the first step to winning over the hearts of our subjects. They see your beauty and your grace."

Regina smiles a little. "Well, I'm glad the only man I have is you and that I'm the woman you are marrying today."

"As am I," Robin replies. He leans in and presses a soft kiss to her lips.

When the song ends, everyone returns to the table and Robin takes a seat with Regina. They are awarded many gifts, but most are for his bride. She's granted outfits, jewelry and perfumes. And finally, it is time for her final gift. Robin gets up and heads to a nearby tent where a servant waits with Cael and Regina's direwolf.

He had handpicked the best from the litter. Her direwolf was about a year old and jet black, an unusual coloring for direwolves but it reminded him of Regina's hair, which is part of why he chose her. The wolf was full grown, but a bit smaller than Cael, which Robin thought was a nice feature since Regina wasn't used to such large canines. She also had a nice temperament, just like Cael. She was willing to learn, she was friendly, and not too stubborn. Just perfect for Regina.

"Come," he tells the wolves. Cael hops up and gives Regina's wolf a nudge to follow as well and they make their way back to the party.

When they arrive, Regina is eying her direwolf almost instantly. Everyone has gone quiet as Tuck speaks the history of the direwolves, how they aided the Elves, their ancestors, and how after the wars that finally bound their kingdom together with man, a direwolf was given to each person of royal blood and how the queen, now bound by blood to Sherwood would get one as well. Robin brings Cael and the other wolf over and tells her in Elvish that Regina is her master.

Robin watches as Regina holds her hands out and the wolf moves to sniff her. She then nudges her hands and begs for a pet. "Robin, she is beautiful," Regina says as she runs her fingers through her new pet's fur.

"You won't see another black direwolf for a while. They're very rare but she reminded me of you and I knew you just had to have her," he says. "Cael likes her too," he chuckles as Cael moves to stand by the black wolf's side. "What will you name her?"

Regina was deep in thought for a moment. "Ithil," she says. Robin smiles at that. She had chosen an Elvish name, one that meant 'moon'.

"A great choice. Welcome to the family, Ithil," Robin says and gives her a scratch on the ear as everyone applauds.

About two hours later, everyone began to retire to their tents for the day. After the last guest had left, the handmaidens came in to get Regina and prepare her for the rest of the night. Robin went to his own tent and dismissed the wolves for the night. They'd be bathed and fed and reunited with their masters in the morning.

Robin makes his way into his tent, takes a quick bath and changes into his nightclothes, before moving to sit on the bed as he waits for Regina. Within about ten minutes, the flaps of his tent move aside to reveal her to him. His eyes widen as his eyes move over her frame. She wears a gown that is translucent and it allows him to see the curve of her body and the outlines of her nipples that are pert against the fabric.

Robin takes a deep breath and moves to take her hand and guide her to the bed. "We finally get a break from all the noise," he says and climbs into the bed. He lays back and beckons her close. He wants them to get comfortable before they dive into things.

"Don't worry, we have all night. Let's just try to ease our nerves for a bit before we do anything," he says. He opens his arms and that must do the trick because she climbs into the bed and lays down right beside him. Her head lays against his shoulder and she lays a hand on his chest. "I promise we aren't going to rush into things. It's something we have to do, even if we aren't ready, but I'm going to try and make you as comfortable as I can," he assures.

Regina nods and looks up at him with grateful eyes, but she's taught with worry. He gently rubs her back and kisses the top of her head. Regina closes her eyes and Robin smiles, glad to see she's calmed down enough for that. They settle in a comfortable silence, just laying there together,

"Robin?" Regina's soft voice whispers through the silence after several minutes.

He looks down to find her staring up at him with big, innocent eyes. "Yes, love?" he asks gently.

"What if… what if I'm not good enough?" she asks quietly and buries her head against his chest.

"Regina, don't talk like that," he murmurs. "Of course you're good enough. And besides, I don't have standards. I find you to be incredibly beautiful, and sweet and kind and loving. You're perfect as far as I'm concerned."

"Not that, Robin," she sighs. "I'm talking about in bed."

Robin smiles softly and kisses her cheek. "Regina, love, I don't even know what this is supposed to feel like exactly. All I know is that it's supposed to feel good."

"And what if it doesn't?" she inquires.

"Sweetheart, it will," Robin insists and gently lays a hand against her cheek, rubbing the skin there. "And besides, we have the perfect opportunity to learn together, what we like and dislike. Even if it isn't what it's made up to be at first, we will make it."

Regina nods and goes quiet for a heartbeat or two. "And what if I'm not-… I don't have a great body Robin. They always say so. My breasts are too small, my behind is too big. I don't have womanly curves. I still look like a child."

"Who says that?" Robin asks.

"My mother used to. And the handmaidens," Regina reports.

"Your handmaidens say that?" Robin asks with a flash of anger in his eyes. He clenches his fist. He would make them pay for saying such disrespectful things about their queen, for making her feel so terribly about herself! "I assure you that they'll be punished at once. We will get you a new set of handmaidens who will treat you respectfully."

Regina nods and stays quiet.

"And Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Their words mean nothing. They're just jealous, all of them. Including your mother. They can only dream of being as beautiful as you. In every way," he says. When Regina smiles up at him, Robin leans down and captures her lips with his.

Their kiss starts off soft and slow at first, a slow exploration of lips and tongues. It's not his first real kiss, for Robin may have saved himself for the marriage bed, but he did have his fair share of dalliances with young girls when he was a boy. But despite that, kissing a woman he is really into, maybe even beginning to love, makes it feel like his first kiss and it surely is the only one that counts. The kiss intensifies slowly, and each movement of their lips and tongues grow more and more passionate. Robin cards his fingers through Regina's hair and guides her closer to him.

Finally, they part for a breath of air and Robin finds that his trousers have grown much too small already. Regina pants for air as Robin moves her onto her back and climbs over top of her. He edges one knee between her legs and leans down, capturing her lips in a heated kiss once more. She winds her arms around his neck and her thighs hug his knee to her sex. Robin feels her gyrate her hips against his knee and knows she is feeling as turned on as he is.

He breaks from her lips and moves to her jaw and neck, kissing a slow trail down the column of her throat. His hands move along her sides as he slowly pulls her nightgown up. Her legs are exposed first and then her belly until the fabric is bunched up beneath her breasts.

Robin pulls back so that he can pull it off the rest of the way, but pauses and stares in awe when he realizes she has nothing on beneath her translucent gown. He hurries up and pulls it off the rest of the way, leaving her fully bared to him. His eyes take in her form. She's dainty and petite, but not girlish in figure, olive skin pulled tight over a slender legs, nicely curved ass, a lean, flat belly. Her breasts are small, but not too small, perky and round with dusky pink nipples standing erect and begging for attention. Robin looks up to find Regina looking a bit skittish, scared of what he thinks, but he gives her a smile to reassure her.

"You are simply stunning," he murmurs as he runs a hand along her stomach and up, up, up, until he cups a breast in one hand. His other hand follows until he's holding the other as well, her nipples pressing against the palms of his hands. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are just perfect for me."

When she smiles and blushes at him, he bends his head down and skims his lips against her collarbones, over each swell of her breasts until they find one of her nipples. He latches his lips around it and teases it with his tongue. He swirls his tongue around her nipple and gives it a few slow laps before he sucks on it. As he nips, sucks, and laps at her nipple, his other hand plays with her other breast.

As Regina arches her back, Robin slides his free hand down between her legs. He gingerly runs two fingers between her folds, from the base to top of her sex. She's already very wet. He spreads her wetness onto his fingers and slowly begins rubbing her clitoris, knowing that it was where women were usually most sensitive. It seemed to be true, for Regina moans and bucks her hips against his hand.

Robin continues stimulating her clit. He rubs it in slow circles and his mouth works at her breast. Regina grips the bedsheets and moans once again, her legs squeezing Robin's waist as she tightens around his hand.

"Robin…" she groans as he picks up the pace. His thumb strokes her clit quickly and firmly and he switches to latch his lips around her other nipple. "Robin… I need you," Regina whines.

He smirks a little and pulls back to look at her, his thumb gliding over her clit again. She hisses in pleasure and squeezes her eyes shut tight.

"Do you think you're ready?" Robin asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Regina remarks.

Robin pulls his hand away with a nod. He thinks she's wet enough and if she feels she's ready for him now, he shouldn't waste another minute. The sooner they can get the painful part over with, the better. He sits up and removes his shirt and can't help but feel proud when Regina eyes his muscles and even reaches out to run a hand over his chest as he rids himself of his trousers and undergarments. But his real sense of pride kicks in when his erection springs free, standing fully to attention and Regina lets out a soft moan.

"I'm going to try to be as gentle as possible," Robin says as he moves to over over her again. "If it hurts tell me," he says.

He grabs ahold of his cock and gives it a few lazy pumps as he positions himself at Regina's entrance. Slowly, he pushes himself into her. She spreads wide and reluctantly welcomes him in. Robin can tell he's stretching her to her limits and the way her walls cling so tightly to his hard member is almost painful. Regina let's out a little whimper and bites her lip.

"It... It hurts," she murmurs and Robin slows down a little. He pushes himself in as far as he can go and takes a small break to let Regina adjust to his size.

"It'll be okay," he whispers as he leans in and kisses her lips gently. "Just take a few deep breaths. We'll get the pain out of the way, I promise."

He starts with slow, careful thrusts which isn't hard since mobility is a bit limited until she loosens up. He makes her focus on his kisses, which he keeps slow and passionate, something to keep her mind abuzz. Gradually, he feels her beginning to loosen but he keeps his same pace, not bothering to go any faster until she tells him to. He settles into an easy rhythm, something slow and passionate and not too deep. She begins to relax and reciprocates his kisses with much more enthusiasm now.

After a few moments of this, Regina's legs wrap around his waist and she moves her arms to grip his back. "Faster, Robin," she murmurs.

"You're sure?" he inquires with a raised brow. "Think you can handle it?" He must admit, he's ready for more himself.

Regina nods her head and leans up to capture his lips in a searing kiss. Robin groans against her mouth and begins to move his hips to a faster pace. He gradually builds, each stroke becoming quicker, faster, deeper. Regina's moans vibrate against his mouth and travel all the way down to his cock. She grips his back and digs her nails into his skin, red marks being left for the morning which Robin will gladly wear.

He detaches his lips from hers and kisses her neck again, sucking on her skin to leave hickeys. He plans to mark her as his tonight. His wife, his queen, his everything. Nobody else will take her. He leaves purple love bites all over her neck as he slams his cock into her. Regina's moans vibrate in her throat, filling Robin with a carnal, animalistic desire for her that he knows will never be quenched. The sounds coming from their tent must be able to be heard across the entire camp, moans and groans, and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Robin feels his balls tighten and he bites down on Regina's shoulder. "I think I'm going to come," he says, pounding into her with all he's got, a thin sheen of sweat on his skin.

"Me too..." Regina whispers breathlessly as her hips gyrate to meet each of his fast-paced thrusts.

Within seconds, her walls are clenching around his cock as she comes, screaming his name for the whole camp to hear. That thought spurs Robin into action and he releases his seed inside of her.

When they've both come off their high, they stare at each other with wild eyes, totally out of breath. "That was amazing…" Regina murmurs.

Robin smirks and pulls out of her, his cum dripping down the insides of her thighs. "I agree," he says and smirks at her. "And we've got all the time in the world to do it again.

He moves to lay by her side and he pulls her into his arms. Her naked body presses against his and she buries her head in his neck, her lips pressing kisses to his shoulder. "Good," she murmurs, moving to look up at him. "Because I certainly want to try more."

Robin smiles and leans in to kiss her lips one last time for the night. "Goodnight, Regina. Get some rest and we'll do this again in the morning if you're up for it." He bumps his nose playfully against hers, falling more in love with her as she giggles and buries herself against his neck.

Within minutes, she's sound asleep, her chest rising and falling against his. Their legs are tangled beneath the sheets and every inch of their bodies are pressed up against one another. Robin runs his hand along her back, his fingers brushing over her soft, smooth skin. He's glad he waited, because his first time with his queen was the best experience he's ever had.

Robin soon joins her in sleep, knowing he will need his strength for the day to come especially if his new wife is as unable to keep her hands off of him as he is with her.


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE NOT AN UPDATE

I know I said I wasn't going to put any of my fanfictions on hiatus because of time, and that is not what is happening here. However, I am putting _A Queen Among Thieves_ on hiatus. I hate to do this, I really do, because I know how much you guys are enjoying this fanfiction.

But honestly? I've felt absolutely no desire to plan out chapters or even write them for several weeks now. When it comes time in my updating rotation, I dread giving it an update as opposed to _Throwing Caution_ _to the Wind_ and _Roommates_ , where I actually feel excited to give you all a new chapter and can basically throw up plans like magic.

I think I just need a little time to think and plan and get back into a state where I enjoy writing this fanfiction because now takes a lot for me to actually get some words down. I labored all week on trying to write the next chapter since I had a bit of free time and I only got 1,000 words in within the span of several hours in six days to write. For me, that's not a good thing. I just feel like writing _AQAT_ is more like a homework assignment than something I want to do for fun and I know that if I continue to write it with that mentality, it's not going to be any good and I'm just going to stress myself out trying to give you all an update.

I am sorry to say I'm putting it on hiatus. I will try to get back to it as soon as I can, because I think it has potential, I just need to find it and the passion to write it.

Thank you for understanding, everyone :)


End file.
